Sick
by bluerosety
Summary: Naruto is sick, Sasuke helps him get better, need to say more? SasuNaru Revise 4/10/12
1. Chapter 1

**Blue: **I would like to thank-you all for reading and reviewing my story, as well as putting it in your favorite list. Thank-you very much! As I have stated before I am re-writing my stories, putting new chapters with better grammar and spelling, hopefully. I know I still need a lot of work to do, but I'm getting there!

Also, this story was created in '05, it took me one month and one day to finish it. So it has been a long time since I have read it, but I hope you will still like it! I have also deleted some unnecessary things but pretty much the plot is still the same! Happy reading!

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, some Sakura bashing (I am sorry, I was so childish back then, sorry!).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, because there would be more SasuNaru! :)

* * *

Sakura was waiting by the bridge for her teammates and teacher to show up, yes _Sasuke_ was late. It was six in the morning and it was cold!

_Where is my Sasuke, he's never late before, I hope he's OK. _She thought while her inner Sakura expressed herself way differently.

'_Where the hell are those morons, it's so damn cold outside I'm freezing out here, and that damn teacher of ours is always late!' _

"I bet is all Naruto's fault, if he didn't fight so much with _my_ Sasuke, he would be here by now!" Sakura thought back to yesterday's practice where both boys started to insult each other once again, which soon turned in to a fist fight. No one won, because both ended in the river.

"If Sasuke gets sick, Naruto will pay."

'_Yes there will be _hell_ to pay!'_ She thought and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura turned around to come face to face with no other than their teacher. She flushed scarlet from embarrassment.

"Um, nothing Kakashi." She said quickly, Kakashi raised a visible brow, "oh, have you seen Sasuke by any chance, he and that moron aren't here yet." She quickly changed the topic and Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, well, Sasuke isn't coming today, he's taking care of _his_ little fox." He explained and Sakura gave him a confused look.

"I didn't know Sasuke had a pet." Kakashi stared at her and gave a disappointing sigh.

"Yes, well, this fox is _very _special to say the least," he started to say, "this fox is hated by its kind only because they see him as different, and so he has grown to not trust almost anyone."

"So, the fox trusts Sasuke?" She asked and Kakashi nodded, "oh, so what now?"

"Since they aren't here, practice is cancel, you can go home now. Bye!" He said and was gone before she had time to question him further.

"Still, I didn't know Sasuke liked animals, let alone _foxes_." She ponder as she walked away.

'_Hell yea, I knew he was a softy!'_

-Scene Change-

"There's no way in_ hell_ I'm drinking that!" Naruto tried to yell, but with his sore throat, it was difficult for him.

"Don't be such a baby you_ idiot_, you need to get better, now open your mouth!" Sasuke was currently on top of Naruto trying, with out success, to make the blond drink a medicine. Now you may be thinking, why was Sasuke at Naruto's house? Well lets flashback shall we…

-Flashback-

Sasuke was walking down the street towards the bridge for practice when he took notice of their teacher sitting on a coffee shop, famous orange book in hand and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Yo, Sasuke!" He called once he noticed his student.

_Is this why he's always late? _The teen thought while walking close to Kakashi. "What?" He asked and the teacher frown at him.

"And a good morning to you, too!" Kakashi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"...Depends."

"Can you go and check on Naruto, I think he might be sick." He said and Sasuke blushed.

"Why can't _you _go and check for yourself?" He asked him suspiciously.

"I'm busy." A sweat drop appeared on the Uchiha's head.

"Whatever, but what about practice and Sakura?"

"It's cancel and I'll tell her, now off you go!" Sasuke knew that the pink-haired girl would have to wait some time, it was only five, and knew Kakashi would take his time to get there.

"Hey! Can I get another cup of coffee, please?" make that a _long_ time.

_Stupid teacher couldn't go himself, I hope Naruto isn't sick._ Sasuke thought and knew he was blushing at the mere mention of his teammate, he also knew he was in _love_ with him. At first he didn't pay much attention to his feelings, and thought nothing of them thinking they would eventually disappear, but as time went by his feelings only got deeper and he found himself attracted to his friend and rival.

-Scene Change-

Naruto opened his sky-blue eyes and tried to get out of bed, only to slump back down, his body protesting the whole time.

_Damn my body hurts and it feels like it's on fire. _He thought as he tried to stand up only to get hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea.

_There's no way in hell I'm going to practice, I can't let them see me like this, especially Sasuke._ Naruto thought as he remembered the dream he just had.

_He was standing by the river looking at it, when Sasuke suddenly appeared and grab his shoulders. They stayed there for some time both looking in each others eyes, then Sasuke bent down and lips met in a gentle kiss._

Naruto, with his fever-blushed-face, turned even redder with the last part.

_There's no way in hell I'm in love with that bastard, no way! _Ah, yes _denial _the one word to describe all teens in love.

"Hey, dead last!" Speak of the devil, um, I mean Sasuke.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto tried to yell, but his voice only came in a low whisper, he also tried to glared but found it hard so he settle for a pout. Not realizing it only made him look cuter.

"I only came to see if you were dead or something." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well, does it look like I am?"

"You sure look the part." Naruto growled, and was about to reply when he started coughing violently, in no time Sasuke was by his side patting him on the back.

"Are you ok?" Naruto was surprise by the sincere worry in his teammate's voice.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Have you eating anything?" He asked and the blond shook his head, "well, I'll prepare you something, ok?" Naruto stared at him as if a second head had grown on him. The raven-haired youth raised a brow, "What?" The blond was speechless. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and went to the fridge.

Sasuke could feel his eye twitch, because once he opened the fridge's doors he saw mostly ramen cups.

_Doesn't he eat anything else besides ramen! I eat better than him!_ He started to move the offended food, and was able to find some vegetables.

_Bet he doesn't eat this often. _He thought as he begun to prepare the soup, when he was done he found the blond spacing out. _How…cute._

"Hey, loser you ok?"

"Don't call me that." He said as he glared at the other teen, Sasuke shrugged and sat on the bed with the bowl of soup of vegetables in hand, the blond was glad for his fever.

"Open your mouth." Naruto choked on air and turned redder.

"What!" Sasuke gave him a 'don't-argue-with-me' look, the blond sighed and opened his mouth and Sasuke proceeded to feed him. After Naruto finished the soup the raven-haired boy asked him if he had had any medicine.

-End flashback-

"I'm feeling fine, I don't need to take that awful thing!" And that's how it all started.

"Don't be such an idiot! Now drink the damn medicine!"

_Damn where did he obtain the strength from, I need to find a way to… I got it! _Sasuke struggle with the blond when an idea passed trough his head, and so with that thought in mind he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the blonds' lips. Naruto gasped and Sasuke wasted no time to shove the medicine down the blonds' throat. The raven-haired boy braced himself for the insults he was sure were going to come his way, but they never came. Confused, he looked towards the blond only to see him looking at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Um, Naruto are you ok?" His only answer was the blond grabbing his shoulders and bringing him down capturing his lips once again. After a while and the need for oxygen, both boys pulled apart with a content smile on their faces.

"So, what was that for?"

"Are you really an idiot or what? You know what they say, _'actions speak louder than words'._" Naruto had to agree on that one, after all it was _true._

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pretended to think about it before a smile appeared on his face, "this." And he bent down to capture the blonds' lips in yet another kiss, cold forgotten.

-blue


	2. Chapter 2

-blue

Sakura kept looking at her blond teammate, who had showed up to practice with a huge smile on his face, and was wondering what had happened to make him so cheerful. It was six-thirty and Sasuke hadn't showed up yet. _Wonder where he is?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hello there you two!" Yelled Kakashi appearing from a cloud of smoke.

"You're late…!" Both stopped their accusations, they were wrong, Kakashi wasn't late. He was on time!

"Kakashi, you're on time, why?" Questioned a curious Naruto. He knew something important must had happened for their teacher to be there on time.

"Oh, don't sound too amazed, I just come to say that practice is canceled…" he couldn't finish his explanation because Sakura interrupted him.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He's late." She said and Kakashi smirked.

"I just found out that our dear Sasuke is sick with a cold, apparently he got sick the night before." He finished looking at the blond, who had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, no, my poor Sasuke!" Naruto glared at the pink haired girl, "maybe I should go help him, yes, that's what I'll do!" She said as she smiled.

"No!" Naruto shouted. Surprising the shock girl and the amused teacher.

"I know! Why don't you go, Naruto? I'm sure Sasuke will be happy to see _you._" Kakashi suggested to the blond who wish he had more self-control.

"Um, sure… I'll go." He sputtered trying to hide his already red face.

"Why does Naruto have to go? I can take care of my Sasuke better than him!" Naruto glared at her but Sakura ignored him.

"Now, now you two, Sakura why don't we go and have breakfast, I'm sure Naruto can take care of Sasuke _very _well!" He didn't gave the pink haired girl time to protest any further, and started to push her away from the blond.

"Take good care of Sasuke, and if he's feeling better tomorrow, tell him to meet us at the classroom! Oh, and try not to get sick _again_!" Kakashi shouted at the blond, who blush even redder.

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha was lying on his bed, sheets half covering him, he had awakened only to feel like shit. _Damn it all, how come I got sicker than Naruto, I wonder what's he doing right now? _He thought as he felt a cool touch on his forehead, opening his eyes he saw sky-blue eyes looking at him with worry.

"Naruto?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" The blond asked him.

"Not that good, it feels as if I'm burning up, but when I take off the sheets I become cold again. Why are you here?" He asked him and saw the blond smile.

"Kakashi said you were sick, Sakura wanted to come, but I refused and I also think that Kakashi knows." Sasuke looked at him with an amused stare.

"You got a little possessive there didn't you?" He tease the younger teen, who blushed.

"Whatever! Besides she's still saying that you're hers! Which I strongly disagree... you," he looked straight at Sasuke with love in his eyes before continuing, "…are _mine._" Sasuke stared at him with surprised all over his face. He had no idea how much he really meant to Naruto.

"Naru-" he didn't finish as the blond put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"Are you hungry?" A nod was his answer, "Well, I'm not good at making any kind of food, except heating up ramen, sorry."

"That's fine, besides I don't think I'll be able to eat much anyways." Naruto nodded and headed towards the door and stopping in front of it, he turned his head and with a smile said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he opened the door and said a bit softer, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "I love you." The Uchiha stared at the door as the blond's last words kept on repeating in his mind and he smiled.

"Sasuke, wake up, you fell asleep, the food is almost cold now." Naruto gently shook him awake, Sasuke opened his eyes, when had he fallen asleep?

"What?" he asked dazed.

"Sit up, you need to eat." He did what he was told, and in no time Naruto was feeding him the ramen, he hadn't eaten half of it when he felt sick. Naruto stared at him and asked what was wrong, and the only thing that came out of the raven haired boy was bathroom.

After the blond had helped Sasuke to lie back in bed again, he had grabbed a bottle of medicine and had helped him to take it. "How are you feeling now?" He asked him.

"Much better, but I'm kind of cold." Naruto looked at his Sasuke confused, it wasn't cold it was warm in and outside, but concluded that it had to do with the fever.

Without thinking he told the sick teen to move over as he lay besides Sasuke, he's only hope was that he didn't get sick again.

"Thanks." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, who had a tint of pink on the bridge of his nose.

"No problem, and before I forget, Kakashi said if you feel better by tomorrow, we should meet him at the classroom."

"Why?" his voice was filled with sleep.

"He said something about getting together with other teams to learn about teamwork, and responsibility something like that." He explained as Sasuke nodded against his neck and felled silent, he assumed he was asleep until…

"I love you, Naruto." His voice was muffle by the blonds' neck, who in turned blushed and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and knowing that Sasuke would be fine by tomorrow.

-blue


	3. Chapter 3

-blue

Sakura was seated on a desk looking bored as hell, she sighed as she scanned the classroom trying to find her teammates. Once again Naruto and Sasuke were _late_. _Wonder where they are? _She thought.

"Ok, settle down!" Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by Kakashi's voice. "You may be wondering why we have call in all the teams, we have noticed that not all of you get along." He explained as he scanned the teams, some with guilty expressions. "That's why we have decided to work on teamwork!" He announced cheerfully. All waited for a while to hear their assignment, but no more information come their way.

"Um, Kakashi, what exactly are we _doing_?" Ino asked.

"Good question!" The man said as he smiled, "Iruka, _what _are they doing?" He asked his fellow teacher while the other ninjas and teachers felled down. Iruka sighed as he took over.

"It would seem that someone wasn't paying attention to today's meeting," he said as he glared at Kakashi, who only smiled at him. "Anyways, we will be putting you in teams and assigning you a mission that will require teamwork." He explained as the teens started to whisper among themselves. "Ok, first group will be-" he didn't finish as the pink haired girl interrupted him.

"Wait, Sasuke and Naruto are not here yet!" She said and everyone started to look around for their fellow classmates, noticing for the first time that she was right, both teens were not present. As soon as everyone noticed, they started to hear running and colorful language coming from the hallway. They waited to see what would happen next, when suddenly say missing teens barged into the room painting for breath. Kakashi smiled at them.

"Why, hello you two, nice of you to finally join us! How are you _feeling_ Sasuke?" He asked him and the teen glared at him.

"Fine." He answered and Iruka glared at them for being late.

"That's good to hear, now take a seat and we can proceed." Iruka told them.

"Hey Sasuke! I save you a seat!" Sakura stood and waved at the raven haired teen, say Uchiha sighed and Naruto glared at the girl. No one saw him, except a long black haired boy sitting quietly watching them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and he stared silently at them. Naruto walked and sat himself besides the pink haired girl.

"What are you doing Naruto? I saved this seat for Sasuke!" The blond glanced at her.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, but I want to sit here." He responded moving closer to Sasuke, while Sakura crossed her arms and turn back around to listen to Iruka.

"As I was saying, the first group will be; Choji, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tenten. Kiba and Shino… they are not here today. Now then the second group will be; Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, and Sakura." He kept going until everyone was in a group, and as soon as he was done, they all stood to be with their assign team.

"Iruka, what is our missions?" Asked Naruto as he stood close to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

"I will let you know once the instructors tell us more information." He said as the teachers left the classroom.

"This sounds kind of fun, don't you think Neji?" Ino asked the raven haired teen, say boy smirked, taking the blonde girl by surprise.

"Yes, this will be fun and _interesting._" He turned towards the trio, and saw Sakura clingy to a peeved looking Sasuke, and a glaring blond, "Yes, indeed." He said, smirk still in place.

Ino was surprised that the quiet boy had actually answered her, but was more shocked to see him looking as though he knew something interesting. She then turned to look at her remaining teammates, Sakura had finally let Sasuke had his arm back, and was glaring at the blond. Sasuke was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Ino did a double take when looking at Naruto, who was leaning on Sasuke!

_What the hell is going on? _She thought as she watched the scene in front of her. Ino turned around towards Neji, ready to question him, just then their teachers come back into the room. Folders in their arms.

"Ok, now these missions are super easy, and they required not a single ninja skill but they do require a lot of teamwork." Iruka started to say, "now, please send someone to pick up your team's mission." Hinata was the one to go for her group and was handed the folder, she walked back over her team and handed it to Shikamaru.

Neji, to everyone's surprised, was the one to go to the front and grabbed the folder. When Iruka was sure he had everyone's attention he started to talk again, "Now, the whole information about the mission is all inside the folder, and that's all, have fun!" He informed and the teachers were about to go when a thought passed everybody's mind.

"Aren't you going to go with us?"

"Not exactly, you see these are really easy missions, and all your teachers have decided to let you on your own. Besides, the person will report to us if anything bad happens, see ya!" He said and before anyone could ask any more questions they were gone. The whole class was quiet, when suddenly Shikamaru stood and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ino questioned him, he turned and in a bored voice said.

"I'm going to go do the stupid mission, guys lets go." No one questioned him and his group was gone. Soon the other teams were out of the classroom, too.

"So, what do we do now?" Ino asked looking at her group, all looked tired and bored, not that she could blame them. She wanted to go home!

"Let's see what's our mission, shall we?" Neji said opening the folder, after a few minutes he closed it and said firmly, "there's no way in hell I'm doing that." Confused, the blonde girl took the folder from her teammate. She quickly read it and her expression matched that of Neji's.

"He's right, I'm not doing it!" Her voice was louder than Neji's.

"What the hell are you both talking about?" Sasuke's asked as Sakura grabbed the folder and started to read it at loud.

"Your mission will consist of taking care of the local orphanage kids, while learning to take responsibility and respect for your group. Some examples of helping are; playing with them, reading stories, and the basics to make the young children happy. To get more information you'll need to talk to Miss. Akane and Miss. Goodwill, good luck and remember: _teamwork!_"

"...but I'm not good with kids." Sasuke said it while sitting in a desk, Naruto sat next to him.

"Why don't we just give it a shot?" Ino tried to help, not noticing that Sasuke had wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist, whom in turned had put his head against Sasuke's chest. Sakura hadn't noticed either and was about to turn towards the couple, when Neji leaned and warned them. Quicker than lightning, both boys moved away from each other, each of them blushing. Naruto more than Sasuke.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" She asked him with a smile, and Naruto was in an instant glaring at her.

"Whatever." He stood up and put a hand on the blonds' shoulder to calm him down, and mention to them to follow him. Soon they were on their way to talk to Miss. Akane and Miss. Goodwill, while Ino thought about Neji's words and she looked towards him and saw him looking in front of him with a knowing smile at Sasuke and Naruto. She was surprised to see them walking very close to each other, but her eyes widen even more when Ssuke took Naruto's hand in his. Sakura had not even noticed, she let a small smile escape her lips.

_Yes indeed, this _will _be interesting!_

-blue


	4. Chapter 4

-blue

The small group of friends had finally arrived at the local orphanage, three looking annoyed, one looking murderous, and the last one not noticing. "This is going to be _so _much fun!" somehow, Sakura's tone of voice made the others forget that they were either annoyed or in a killing mood. Instead making them self conscious of the fact that they were going to be taking care of children!

"Please, Sakura, you've said it like a million times. Knock it off!" Poor Neji had considered joining Naruto, who was beyond furious with the pink haired girl, on his murderous glares. She had somehow latched herself to Sasuke, making the blond mad. As they reached the doors and knocked, a young woman greeted them, she had long black hair, and black eyes.

"Oh, you must be the people that the academy send to help me and Miss. Goodwill, please come in!" The group entered and saw kids running in a circle around an older lady, she had gray hair and looked very tired. "Miss. Goodwill, the people that are going to help us today are here." Miss. Goodwill lifted her face and smiled kindly at them.

"Oh, yes, thank-you for coming, Miss. Akane and I need to do somethings, the schedule is on this paper, we must be going now. See you at about eight-thirty, goodbye for now!" She said and both ladies were gone, Ino looked over the schedule and read it aloud. "Nine, kids will do some activities and paint, twelve snack time, and others things, it also says that the kids should be in bed at eight. This doesn't sound so bad." Ino smiled at her teammates, who looked uncertain.

"Whatever." Neji said looking around the place.

"Hey, guys?" All turned to look at Naruto with questioning eyes, "_Where_ are the kids?" He asked and they stared at him for a moment before running off in different directions, where in the whole damn world were the kids! They were there just a moment ago, and now they were gone! The group separated trying to find them and after a awhile Neji, Sakura, and Ino were back to were they had started.

"Did you find them?" Ino was trying to catch her breath while the other two shook their heads. "Aug, were could they be! Hey, where is Naruto and Sasuke?" they looked around them, but didn't see them.

"Maybe they were able to find the kids." Neji said, both girls agreed as they now looked for their missing teammates. When they stepped outside to the playground they were able to hear the voices of Naruto and Sasuke, they made their way towards the swings and spotted the missing kids and teammates. "There you are, what are you doing?" Neji asked arching a brow.

"Wister. Nawuto and Wister. Sasuke awe telling us a stowy!" A small girl with pigtails said in a very cute voice. The others children agreed with their friend. Suddenly two kids started to cry, Ino and Neji were besides them in no time.

"What's wrong?" Ino tried to shush the girl, but the girl only cried harder.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Neji also tried to quiet the other girl, this time the kid was able point to the source of their fright, both teens followed the direction and they were surprised that the small kid was pointing at the annoyed pink haired girl. "Sakura? Why are you scared of her?" Neji asked her.

"She… is t-he wiwch." They couldn't understand her because of her crying.

"She's the witch from the story!" An older boy suddenly exclaimed and immediately the kids started to scream and cry.

"What? I'm not a witch!" Sakura was glaring at the now crying children, "who gave you that idea!" The screaming and crying stopped and all pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto!"

"What! Sasuke had the idea to add a witch to the story, not me!" Naruto pouted glaring at his Sasuke, who tried to act innocent, and placing his arm around Naruto's shoulders he said. "Oh, but you enjoyed hearing it." he winked and the poor blond blushed like crazy, without warning Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, but quickly withdrew, after all they did have an audience.

Neji and Ino stared at each other and then at the kids who were _very_ quiet and still, you had to be an idiot to not have seen that! They turned to look at the pink haired girl, but she wasn't _looking!_ Sakura sensed someone staring at her and turned around to find Sasuke and Naruto blushing like there was no tomorrow, and the children with wide curious eyes, both Neji and Ino glaring at her with annoyance. "What?" only one thought was in the two teens' minds.

_Damn, she's hopeless!_

The five teens walked inside, mentioning for the kids to follow them, there were ten kids in total, six were boys and four were girls. When they reached the activity room the five 'grownups' didn't know what to do next.

"...So, what now?" Neji asked, while leaning against the wall, no one answered him.

"How about we let them paint?" Naruto suggested after a long time, pointing at some cans of paint.

"Whatever." Both Neji and Sasuke responded, looking very bored. So, Ino started to set up things for the kids to start painting, Naruto was helping her by getting the brushes out. Suddenly Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, she was smiling widely and her eyes were sparkling. Sasuke raised a questioning brow.

"Sasuke, why don't _we _go and prepared some snacks, I'm sure the kids will be hungry after a while." Her voice was sweet, too sweet for the blond boy's liking, he immediately glared at the pink thing, how dare she grabbed HIS Sasuke? The brushes he had been getting out were now in a deadly grip. Neji stood from his position on the wall, walked towards the murderous looking blond, and grabbed the brushes from the deadly grip, saying that they still needed them.

Meanwhile, the raven haired teen didn't know what to do or say. "Well, um," yep, his mind wasn't working anymore. Naruto was furious, he needed to think of something, _fast,_ but what? His murderous expression turned to a mischievous one, and he bent down to whispered something to a small boy. The expression of the kid went from being confused to a happy one, then he quickly run off.

"I'm waiting!" The girl said, still grabbing onto Sasuke, who didn't know what to do, he was about to give in. He then glanced at Neji for his help, but the long raven haired teen shrugged and gave him a look that said, 'don't-even-look-at-me-for-help' he then glanced at Ino, but the blonde girl was still busy setting things up. His only chance was his blond, when he gaze at him, he was surprised to see him smiling, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The next thing he noticed was a small boy standing besides the blond, holding something on his hands.

"So, do you agree?" Sakura was still waiting, and just as he was about to say yes, the small boy started to run towards them, Sasuke's eyes widen seeing exactly what the boy was carrying, and luckily was able to move away just as the green paint hit Sakura square on.

"What the heck?" The pink, now green, haired girl shouted. All was quiet, then Ino started to giggle, soon she was laughing so hard that tears had started to fall down her eyes. After some moments all were laughing, "Shut up, is _not_ funny!" she glared at them, except at Sasuke, "Naruto!" The green girl pointed accusingly at the blond.

"You planned this, didn't you?" The blond tried to act innocent.

"Now, Sakura, you don't have proof that it was Naruto who did this." Neji said, "oh, and one more thing, you may start considering cleaning up before the paint dries." The girl didn't need to hear more, and was gone with angry footsteps.

"Hey Sasuke would you help me prepare some snacks?" Naruto flutter his eyelashes, Sasuke smirked and nodded. Both left, leaving Ino and Neji to help the kids.

"Hey Neji can you help me?" Ino asked the teen, he nodded and soon the kids were painting. After awhile, a small girl with pigtails walked towards the two teens and asked their help with her picture. She wanted to know what color would go better with the flower she had painted.

"I think that blue would be good." Neji said, looking at the drawing.

"Na, I think that yellow would be much better." Neji glared at her, Ino doing the same.

"Blue is better."

"Yellow is."

"Blue."

"Yellow."

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

If someone were to hear the calm boy argue about the background color of a child's painting they would say that the world was ending, they would also say that hell froze over, because the _calm_ teen was loosing his cool, literally! They were so deep in their arguing that they didn't acknowledge that the girl had stood up from her seat and had walked towards her friends, she whispered something to them that made some giggle and others laugh.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ino said after awhile of shouting yellow and blue, no one won. "Hey kid why don't…" she glanced in the direction that the girl was 'supposed' to be, "Where the hell did she go?" Neji shrugged, "now, we're going to get a bad report and we're going to fail!" the stress was getting to her.

"Calm down, lets get Sasuke and Naruto to help us." They stood up and turned around, only to find themselves surrounded by the 'missing' girl and her friends, they were holding something in their hands. Neji's eyes widen when seeing what exactly they were holding, "Don't you dare…." That was all he was able to say before seeing red, literally! Red, pink, green, blue, purple, and many more different color of paint were dumped on them.

"This... can't be happening." Mutter Ino. The couple choose that moment to return with snacks on hand, when they saw their 'multi' color friends they started to laugh.

"Shut. Up." Neji warned, but his warning was ignore by the laughing teens.

"Sorry, but you look… pretty!" and they laughed even harder, Sakura choose that moment to return.

"What did I miss?" She asked seeing Naruto and Sasuke laughing, and Ino and Neji looking ready to kill someone.

"Not much, just that the kids made a wonderful painting!" They laughed again, after everything was pick up and clean, they started to eat their snacks.

"I'll be right back." Sakura announced, as she stood and headed towards the kitchen.

"Who wants cookies?" Naruto asked, all the kids cheered, and they started to hand them the chocolate-chip cookies, there was enough left for them to eat, making sure to leave enough for Sakura.

"Naruto, you have chocolate on your lips." Sasuke said, eating his cookie.

"Oh, thanks." He was about to wipe it off with a napkin, when Sasuke stopped him, confused he looked at his Sasuke, who smiled and wordlessly kissed him. The children were too busy to noticed, Ino and Neji shook their heads, a smile on their faces. The couple would had kissed longer, was not for a loud 'thud' that made them stopped. They glanced at the two teens, which shrugged, then they all looked at the kids, but they weren't doing anything. Then, they glanced at the kitchen door, and were surprised to see Sakura on the floor, she had fainted!

"Oops, _our_ fault." Sasuke said hugging the blond, who in turned blushed crimson. The others just stared at the fainted girl.

-blue


	5. Chapter 5

-blue

Sakura awoke with a start, it had all being a dream, or was it? She tried to convince herself, she was laying in her bed, her room, and her house. She breathed in relief, who could ever want to kiss that idiot? When she thought about it, it made her laugh, but deep down she had a feeling that she was wrong, but she tried to ignore it. She glanced at the nightstand clock that displayed 6:45am and found a piece of paper neatly folded besides it, she reached for it, and read it.

_Hey Sakura, if you wake up before 7:30am, report to the classroom, Iruka will review our reports from Mss. Akane._

_Sincerely,_

_Ino._

She quickly showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast, when she was done she stood in front of the whole view mirror finishing last minutes details. "What a stupid dream, nobody would kiss that idiot." The pink haired girl said aloud.

_Who are you trying to fool?_ 'Inner Sakura' question, her voice was quiet and gentle.

"He's an idiot, a dead last. Nobody takes him seriously, what a fool!"

_Why do you say that?_

"Nobody cares about him."

_You knew that this would eventually happen, yet you tried to hold into a dream that would never happen._

Sakura ignored her 'inner' and kept saying hurtful things about her blond teammate, when she reached the class's doors she stood outside, listening to her friend's laughter and talking. She opened the doors and scanned the desks for her group. She saw groups seated together, though some looking pissed, and others just torn between angry and calmed. She saw Ino seated by Neji, and up behind them Sasuke, but she was not able to locate Naruto.

The pink haired girl was about to greet Sasuke when Kakashi, Iruka, and the other teachers choose that moment to enter the classroom. "Ok settle down, and sit close to your group." Everyone did what they were suppose to do, "Sakura, could you please take a seat?" Say girl had forgotten, that she was still standing and was about to go and sit with Sasuke, but she instead sat in front of Ino and Neji.

If Sakura had walked towards the raven haired boy, she would of have seen the blond sleeping on the Uchiha's lap, and the fingers that run gently through his spiked golden locks. She would have had seen the worry and concern on those black eyes, which were directed only to the only one who had stolen his heart. The one who had teach him so much, she would of had seen their love, but she didn't.

"Well, let's start shall we?" Iruka opened a folder and read it quickly, "I'm disappointed in Shikamaru's group, not only did you not completed the mission, but you also lost… um, Pinky." The others were confused beyond everything, what the hell was he talking about? It seemed that Kakashi thought the same, but instead of keeping it to himself he decided to express his confusion.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" See, told you, "and what's a Pinky?" This sent some giggles and laughter through out the classroom, Iruka silenced them with a glare, they didn't want to get in his bad side.

"Well, according to this, it was a cat. Shikamaru, could you clarify this for us?" Say teen rose from his seat, a very unpleasant look in his face, though he also looked tired. In fact, his entire group looked like they hadn't slept too well last night.

"Pinky is a damn cat, his owner asked us to take care of some of her pets, and since _you_," he pointed accusingly at the teachers, "assigned us this _stupid_ mission, we had no choice but to accept! The lady left us alone with her pets… and guess what?"

"Um, what?" The teachers said in union.

"She had different kind of pets! A cat, a dog, a rabbit, and a hamster. Oh, but that's not all, I'm _allergic_ to cats, Hinata is afraid of anything that looks like a hamster, Tenten is now afraid of dogs, and Choji hates rabbits! Poor Lee is terrified of _anything_ that comes close to those animals and you know why?" the teachers shook their heads, "Well, because apparently the woman forgot to feed them! And I guess the _cute,_ _cuddly_ pets wanted to _play_ with us!" The other groups stared at him and his teammates, so that was their mission, poor things!

"Um… oops?" Kakashi said, not knowing what else to say, suddenly there was a small 'meow' and all turned to look at the window. The window was opened and seated at the edge of the window was a dark-brown cat. "I'm guessing that's Pinky." No sooner had Kakashi said that, that the cat leaped from his position and run towards the first group, Shikamaru leaped from his seat and Lee followed him, both running towards the doors.

"There's _hell_ no way I'm sticking around for this!" The smart boy shouted.

"I'm with you, that cat has it for us, he wants to see us suffer!" Lee said following him through the door, all their team running behind them some saying curses as they run past their mentors, the cat right behind them.

"That was…" started Iruka.

"…Interesting." Finished Kakashi, "look at the bright side, at least they stay together!" He pointed out, and Guy glared at him as he went after the teens and the cat. Meanwhile, the other groups didn't know what to say, they just stare, and while all this was going on the sleeping blond was not disturbed one bit.

"Let's continues shall we?" Iruka said as he kept on reading the reports of the other teams, soon the only ones left were from Neji's group. Kakashi took the report from Iruka and read it, he was pleased by their performance. It was great, turns out that both Naruto and Sasuke were able to handle the children well and I quote; _"The kids said that they had an awesome time with Sasuke and Naruto, and would love to see them again!"_ Kakashi smiled as he read it.

He kept reading and found out that Neji and Ino had a little problem with the kids, something to do with paint. His expression turned to a confuse one when he saw; _"Everything was perfect, but the children have asked to not bring the witch again."_ Kakashi showed the papers to Iruka, who in turned shrugged, he didn't want to know. "Very good, you should be proud of yourselves, and since half of the class left already class is dismissed, have a nice day!"

The remaining teachers were about to exit, when the silver haired man stopped and turned around to face the remaining teens. "Sasuke, say to your little fox that I say to not get sick again, same with you. You both have the tendency to _share_." At that comment, Sakura turned to look at the raven haired teen, and was surprised to see him blush, but what did a stupid fox had to do with sharing anything?

"I'll do that." Sasuke responded, he was still running his fingers through Naruto's hair, no one noticed. Kakashi smiled and left. Sakura stood and walked towards Sasuke a smile on her face, but she froze and her smile vanished seeing the blond boy sleeping in her Sasuke's lap. Sasuke raised a brow in question.

Blinded by rage, jealousy, and hatred and without thinking, Sakura grabbed the sleeping blond and harshly yanked him to his feet, fully waking him in the process. "What!" Naruto shouted surprised, and since everything went so sudden Sasuke sat there without blinking, unsure of what had actually happen.

"How could you do this to me!" The pink haired girl was still grabbing the blond hard and shouting, "you know how I feel about Sasuke! He's _mine, _and not an idiot like you will stand in my way!"

"I love Sakuse, can't you understand? I'll do anything to make him happy, anything!" Naruto said and Sasuke was surprised by the sudden confession. He smile, but it quickly vanished seeing what the pink haired girl did next. The slap sent Naruto to the ground, touching his right cheek, the blond looked through blurry eyes at the girl who he had called his friend and former crush.

"What you can do is stay away from him! You'll ruin him by your mere presence!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he stood but the angry girl ignored him and continued, "You were the one who kissed him, weren't you? I'm sure _my_ Sasuke would never kiss a loser like you! Dead last!" Tears threaten to fall any minute now from Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura that's enough!" Sasuke said glaring at the surprised girl, she tried to speak but the angry Uchiha didn't let her. "Don't you _dare_ touch or hurt _my_ Naruto _ever_ again!" the raven-haired teen knelt beside the now crying blond, and pulled him in a reassuring hug. "Are you alright?" his only respond was a weak nod from his angel. "Sakura, to make things clear for someone like you, _I _was the one that kissed Naruto." The pink haired girl only stared at him with a confused face.

"But it's wrong." Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard, "its wrong for you to be with someone like… like Naruto! You can't love him, it's just plain wrong." The Uchiha was about to shut her up, when someone else spoke.

"Why is it wrong?" Amazingly, it was Neji the one that asked, all looked at him, "Tell me, why is it wrong? Is it wrong for him to love someone else besides you? And if I remember correctly, Uchiha isn't yours. He doesn't love you. He loves Naruto!"

"Shut-up, Neji I don't want to hear you talk." Sakura's voice held venom, "you can't say anything about this, so stay out of it!"

"Why, afraid of the true?" The angry girl ignored him.

She turned her attention and glare at the still crying boy. "_Naruto_," say boy stiffen in Sasuke's arms, "now I get it when Kakashi said to _my _Sasuke to take care of his little 'fox' he was talking about you, I should of known. After all, you do have a demon sealed within you, I bet you asked that damn Kyuubi to help you to get Sasuke away from me. What I think about you Naruto is that you're a pathetic-idiot-fool-bast-." The hard slapped stopped her in finishing her sentence, she turned to glare at the blonde girl. "What the-."

"Shut-up Sakura, don't say no more, you have no right to say anything as hurtful as that to anybody, especially to someone who has considered you as a friend." Ino told her and Sakura wiped her cheek.

"Me? Friends with… _that,_" she looked offended, "whatever Ino, I thought that _you_ would understand, but I guess you don't love Sasuke as much as I do, what a pity."

"No, I pity _you_, I do like Sasuke but I realized that he wouldn't feel anything for me, so I let it be, and I'm moving on. _You_ on the other hand are obsessed with Sasuke, but he loves someone else who truly loves him back, so my advice to you is, stay away from them." Sakura said no more and left, but not before glaring at the crying blond and muttering a go to hell.

_You're the idiot Sakura._ Still the girl ignored her 'inner' and kept on walking.

After Sakura's departure the teens were in a state of silence, Neji broke it, "Come on Ino, let's leave them alone for awhile." The girl nodded and she walked towards the couple, she put an arm around Sasuke and the other around Naruto hugging them both. "Bye, good-luck." She whispered softly in a sincere voice.

"Thank-you." Was the only thing that Sasuke was able to say, Ino and Neji nodded and left. The couple didn't know how long they had been there, hugging each other.

"I'm sorry." The raven haired boy was startled from the sudden apology, "I didn't know that Sakura would react that way, what if others respond like her, I wasn't thinking about the-." Sasuke lifted the blond's face until their eyes met.

"Don't think that way, I'm glad that we're together, and it doesn't matter what anybody says, Naruto… I love you." He said as he kissed the blond, pulling apart they searched each others' eyes, finding sincere feelings for each other.

"I love you too, and thank-you." As their second kiss that day, both knew that the other was able to heal their sick heart, sick of loneliness and emptiness, both understanding that they needed each other to be completed as one. Needing no reason to question it, but simply to go with it. Knowing that, nothing or no one would get in their way. No questions ask.

The End


End file.
